Ma dernière Lettre
by Diabella
Summary: OS.Hermione ne sait plus où elle en est, elle ne se remet pas de la mort de Sirius, avec qui elle a vécu des moments forts. Elle a un nouvel homme dans sa vie. Elle écrit une ultime lettre à Sirius.


SALUT ! Ca fait longtemps mais une petite déprime et me revoici ! J'espere que ca ne vous rendra pas trop triste !

Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont à JKR ! merci à elle !

Dans cette lettre écrite par Hermione, on part du principe qu'elle aimait Sirius, qu'ils ont vécu une histoire ensemble et qu'il s'est suicidé ! C'est completement éloigné de l'histoire d'origine mais j'espere que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ! ^^

Diabella

* * *

Ma dernière Lettre

J'ai l'impression que je ne suis que les marques de mon passé. Comme si quelque chose m'avait été ôté injustement. Et personne ne comprend, personne ne remarque que chez moi quelque chose à changé, que quelque chose est cassé. Moi-même je n'arrive pas à déterminer la cause de ces maux. Je suis incapable de justifier cette douleur qui m'étouffe. J'ai cette oppression au niveau des poumons. J'ai l'impression qu'on cherche à m'empêcher de respirer et pourtant je suis toujours là, à ne plus savoir comment récupérer le moindre fragment d'oxygène. Incapable de cette action pourtant naturelle et réflexive chez l'être humain.

De toute façon, je n'avais que toi. Et tu es parti. Je n'avais que toi et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me tuer à ton tour. En partant, tu as volé une partie de moi. Tu as volé ma spontanéité, tu as volé ce qu'il me restait d'espoir, et tu as volé ce qu'il me restait de souffle et de vie. Je t'ai aimé mais ce n'est pas cet amour qui a fait qu'encore aujourd'hui, je souffre. C'est que je me suis toujours reconnue en toi et qu'aujourd'hui je sais que je ne pourrai pas faire endurer ce calvaire à quelqu'un d'autre. Alors quoi ? Il faudrait peut être que je le quitte pour me tuer après ? Ce serait le plus honnête ?! Pour qu'il évite de culpabiliser comme je l'ai fait ? Et s'il m'aime vraiment, comment faire pour qu'il n'ait pas les séquelles de cet abandon ? Car je pourrai le quitter et lui mentir sur les raisons, tenter de lui faire assez de mal pour qu'il me déteste, lorsque j'aurai mis fin à mes jours, il saura que j'ai menti et pourrait s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas vu. Tu me diras Sirius, pourtant, je lui ai expliqué que je voulais mourir, mais il ne peut pas m'aider. Il n'essaie pas. Et je ne veux pas lui en vouloir parce que je ne mérite pas qu'on m'aide. Je ne le mérite plus.

J'ai la sensation que le seul moyen d'éteindre ce sentiment est de l'étouffer, de m'éteindre avec lui. Et pour me punir de ne serait-ce qu'y penser, je mérite que ce soit lent. Je m'en veux parce que quand je ne pense pas à me tuer, je suis prise d'une colère si virulente qu'il m'arrive de vouloir tuer. Et je me fais peur. Je ne mérite pas d'être en vie. Je sais qu'un jour, je vais dépasser cette limite. Et j'espère que ce jour, j'aurai assez de courage pour ne m'en prendre qu'à moi. A qui veux-tu que je manque ? Je n'ai aucune utilité. Je ne suis qu'un pilier au milieu de bien d'autres. Je commence à me craqueler sous le poids des soucis et je vais m'effondrer, je le sais et je le sens plus que jamais. Je passe mon temps à me dire que ca ne peut pas être pire mais ca ne fait qu'empirer. Et je rêve que ca s'arrête. Je pense à la mort tout le temps, jours et nuits. Je l'imagine. Comme elle pourrait m'apaiser.

Il faut que tu le saches, la douleur n'est maintenant plus seulement psychique, elle est devenue physique. Pire encore, dédoublée. Je ne suis plus une coquille vide mais une coquille pleine de merde et mes plaies suppurent, s'infectent, se répandent. Mon esprit me joue de mauvais tours et mon corps en paye les conséquences.

Sirius, je veux mourir. Laisse moi croire que ce sera doux et paisible. Permet moi de ne pas penser aux autres non plus, de faire comme toi ! Hélas, je suis bien moins égoïste et je sais quelles souffrances ceux qui restent peuvent endurer. En même temps, qui souffrira vraiment ? Personne ne sait ce que je ressens vraiment. Beaucoup ne comprendront pas, certains penseront que ce n'est qu'un phénomène dû à mon milieu de vie, et d'autres pourront penser que j'avais un problème plus grave sans savoir lequel. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour affronter tout cela. Je veux être fragile ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je veux que ce soit de moi qu'on s'occupe, qu'on prenne soin de moi. Je veux pouvoir relâcher la pression, que ce soit mon tour d'être libre, juste un peu. Et qui peut comprendre ? Toi ? Je me le demande de plus en plus. Toi qui a abandonné ! La question que je me poserai toujours c'est pourquoi as-tu été avec une gamine comme moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé t'approcher ? M'avoir tendu la main ! Est-ce nos fragilités qui nous ont fait passer les barrières de l'âge ? Tu n'aurais pas dû, plus j'y pense et plus je comprends que c'était mal. Une telle différence d'âge. Les rapports sexuels fréquents, voire constamment. Tu m'as habituée à des choses que je ne connaitrais plus jamais. Tu voulais mourir mais tu dégageais tellement d'énergie et de vie que tu as réussi à la faire naitre en moi ! Ce fut d'ailleurs je pense le premier de tes meurtres. Est-ce qu'en tuant notre enfant tu n'as pas voulu détruire une partie de toi ? Tu ne voulais qu'il ne reste rien et si c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as poussée à avorter, je comprends. Mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas si égoïste. Et je pense que cela t'a tout de même fait du mal. Mais si je l'avais gardé, j'aurai dû expliquer qui était le père. Et vingt ans d'écart, personne n'aurait compris. A nous deux, qui étions mort de l'intérieur, nous avions eu assez de force pour créer une vie. Que nous avons assassinée. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été contre l'avortement. Au contraire, j'ai toujours été pour cette liberté de choisir. Mais là, même si ma raison me maintien encore aujourd'hui que c'aurait été une situation impossible, du point de vue financier aussi bien que psychologique, mon cœur et mon âme ne cesse de me dire que cette vie, ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle. Que cette vie, c'était celle qui aurait changé bien des choses. Que cet enfant, jamais il n'aurait manqué d'amour.

Tu sais, parfois je me dis que je suis capable de reconstruire quelque chose et je me force à y croire. Mais pour y arriver convenablement, il faut que je m'investisse. Et pour que j'aie envie de m'y investir, il faut que je sache que cela se passera au mieux. Or, le temps joue contre moi et le fait de devoir repousser, constamment, me fait changer d'avis. Je ne pourrai pas construire une famille. D'une part, parce que je ne pense pas en avoir la force, mes nerfs me lâchent déjà alors qu'est-ce que ce serait avec un enfant, voire deux. Impossible. En plus, je constate que je suis la seule personne que je connaisse qui sache faire les choses au mieux. Je sais que personne n'est parfait mais je ne comprends pas que les gens se contentent d'être médiocres et y trouvent leur compte. Je suis entourée de gens moyens qui vivent des vies moyennes sans aspiration particulière, sans étincelle. Et tant mieux pour eux car la plupart sont heureux ! Savoir se contenter de ce que l'on a est une chance. Je veux toujours plus. Et toujours pour de bonnes raisons. Et cela épuise, je peux le comprendre. Mais c'est comme ca, il me faut du chalenge et je ne veux plus tenter d'abattre des murs s'il n'y a rien derrière. Je ne veux plus de famille, les familles aujourd'hui, elles se brisent, elles souffrent, elles sont leurs propres bourreaux. L'humanité toute entière est un couteau et une plaie. Et je ne veux être ni l'un ni l'autre. Les gens s'infligent des maux qu'ils jugent sans intérêt. Grand bien leur fasse. Certains n'y prêtent pas assez attention pour en souffrir, mais d'autres les prennent en pleine figure et sont ensuite incapable de remonter la pente.

Tu comprendras Sirius, que lors de ma dernière visite au cimetière où l'on a disposé ta pierre malgré l'absence de ton corps, j'ai cru bon de te faire une multitude de reproches. Mais j'aime à croire que là où tu es, ils ne peuvent te faire du mal. Je veux juste savoir que quelqu'un voit MA peine. La mienne. Pour une fois, que quelqu'un sache vraiment que je suis malade.

Je voudrais que le mot « mort » quitte mon esprit et mes rêves. J'aimerai me contenter de choses simples. Etre stupide peut être. Bannir ce don d'empathie qu'on m'a fait et cette intelligence qui ne fait que me ronger lentement.

Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen à tout cela que de mourir. J'attends encore une autre solution, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard, la mémoire s'efface, mais les traces laissées par la douleur s'accumulent et la plaie béante ne cesse de se creuser. C'en est fini, bientôt, je le sens. Je suis en train de laisser mourir mes dernières forces, c'est mon corps qui me lâche. On connait tous la prochaine étape.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bisous

Diabella


End file.
